


What Is Required

by RavenHairedPrincess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Classroom Sex, Dildos, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Hogwarts Era, Nipple Clamps, PWP, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, accidental dubious concent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-21 06:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14278758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenHairedPrincess/pseuds/RavenHairedPrincess
Summary: Hermione thinks she has a good grasp on the might of magic, but the Room of Requirements reminds her just how infinite the possibilities really are.





	1. (The Blair & Witch Project, 1998)

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally in Ginny's Ambition when I first outlined it, but it just didn't feel right to me.  
> Anything recognizable belongs to J. K. Rowling. This fiction was written for fun, and no money is being made from it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse the ridiculous name for this chapter. I just couldn't stop myself from giving it a citation. I hope that made your day a little better!

Hermione waited for Ginny to return from Quidditch practice outside of her room. She needed to ask Ginny for a favor. Hearing the team coming through the portrait, she straightened and hoped Ginny would get the hint that she wanted to talk.

“Hey,” Ginny greeted her. “They’re getting a little better, but not much,” she sounded dejected. “Come on,” she waved Hermione into her room.

Hermione followed and sat on the end of Ginny’s bed. “Are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?”

“Of course,” she replied. “Harry’s meeting me. I think he’s bringing Ron too. I’m not sure if Lavender is going to be with him.”

“Oh. Well, I was just wondering if you might cover for me. You know, if someone asks where I am, will you tell them I am shopping for more books and supplies,” she asked tentatively. 

“Sure, but why?” Ginny asked sounding only slightly interested as she began taking off her practice equipment.

“Well, I want to go to a store in London. I just don’t want any trouble,” Hermione answered honestly.

“Ah! Well you are an adult. Now that the war is over, it’s stupid they don’t allow us to come and go. No problem. You’ll be back before curfew though, right?” Ginny asked.

“Oh, yes. Definitely. I’ll probably beat you back here in fact,” Hermione replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione sneaked around the side ally behind Tea Leaves Café and apparated to Shaftesbury Ave. I think it’s the next street, she thought walking down past the buzzing shops. There, she said to herself looking at the Italian restaurant her parents had taken her to a few times. It shouldn’t be much further. Hermione stood outside of Coco De Mer London, an adult store which sold toys and lingerie. Not wanting her nerves to get in her own way, she when through the door. The only person she could see in the store was a pretty woman a few years older than herself behind the counter. 

“Hello,” the young woman with long wavy hair greeted her. 

The cheery playfulness in her voice reminded Hermione of Tonks. “Er, hi,” she said shyly. “I was hoping someone could help me. I’m not even sure what I’m looking for to be honest.”

“Ah. Lucky I’m here then,” she gave Hermione a beautiful pearly smile. “Ever been in a shop like this before?” she asked.

“No,” Hermione answered immediately. This was horribly embarrassing, but she needed help. “I’ve never bought anything like this, and I’m not sure what to look for. I just- well, I just hate that I know nothing about this sort of thing.”

“My name is Blair. Come on back with me,” she gestured for Hermione to come around the counter and into the back room.

Hermione followed Blair into the back and paused looking around at all the different merchandise. Was she in over her head coming here? Dear Gods look at the size of that-

“Ha,” Blair laughed, “I don’t recommend starting with a monster like that one. Here, this should be good. Unless you think the 2” will be better” she said handing Hermione a more realistic sized dildo.

Hermione took the box from the woman’s proffered hand. Real feel, 1.5” diameter, 6” insertable, with suction cup. She looked up at the box that said 2” and quickly shook her head. “This one is fine, but what’s the suction cup for?”

“Well you can stick it to any smooth surface really. That way your hands are free to do other things,” she replied wiggling her eyebrows, not unlike Ginny did so well. 

Hermione nodded and hurried to catch up to Blair who was walking down an aisle off to the left. 

“This is a clit stimulator. A girl’s best friend if you ask me,” she said handing Hermione a much smaller box. "Come on, there are a few more things I think you should try out.” 

Blair led her to another row of items. The aisle seemed to be entirely dedicated to anal toys. Hermione blushed furiously, “I really don’t think I need-.”

Blair cut her off, “Now, now. You are the one who said you didn’t know what you needed. You should at least entertain the thought. You never know until you try right?” She picked up a box with a picture of a small metal plug with a purple jewel on the end.

“Green, please,” Hermione requested in spite of herself. This earned her a smile for the beautiful woman. 

Picking up the plug with the green jewel and a bottle of lubricant, she said, “one more thing I think,” and was off down another aisle. Grabbing another small box, she spoke again, “nipple clams. I know it sounds weird, but there’s nothing else quite like it. These are pretty inexpensive too.” Leading Hermione back to the front of the store, Blair asked, “was there anything you had in mind in particular? I think these are a good place to start for someone who hasn’t experimented much.”

“No, this is fine. Thank you for your help,” Hermione gave her a smile and grabbed her wallet from her purse. 

She needed a place to learn how to use these where she wouldn’t get caught. She was going to have to sneak out after her housemates had gone to be. The rest of the day crawled by. Hermione was going mad with nervous excitement. After several long, grueling hours, she was ready to make her escape. She used all the stealth her Gryffindor soul possessed to get to the Room of Requirements without being caught with a bag of unmentionables. 

When the door appeared, she nervously looked around the hall to make sure no one would see her enter. Once she was sure she was alone, she slipped through the door and leaned her forehead against it as she softly shut it. “I can’t believe I’m doing this,” she said with her head still resting on the smooth wood.

“You’re not the first, you know,” purred a deep voice from across the room.


	2. A View For The Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I noticed there was a typo in the first chapter. I intended to write clamps NOT clams, but when imagined nipple clam clamps, I decided to run with it.

“Eeck!” Hermione squealed dropping her bag to the floor. She spun around to see the black eyes of Professor Snape who was sitting on a long couch by a slowly burning fire. Her eyes widened in horror, but she was relieved to see that it obviously was not the real Professor Snape. He was somewhat transparent but not as much as a ghost. He’s an illusion, she thought. Still slightly nervous about this apparation, she picked up her bag and walked over to the couch tentatively. “Are you a product of this room?” she asked.

“Yes, and no,” he stated simply.

“Would you care to explain yourself, Sir?” she waited nervously for his answer.

“I am both a product of this room and a product of your requirement,” he stated flatly. He crossed his leg, ankle over his knee, and rested his arm on the back of the couch. She looked him up and down noting that he was wearing his teaching robes. A smirk played at his features, and he spoke softly, almost as if reminiscing, “It’s been years since I was asked to take on a human form. While I can’t say I would rather be human than…a room of magic, I do rather enjoy having a voice.” He cleared his throat and rubbed his Adam’s apple, “deep voice this one has.”

Hermione couldn’t help but giggle, “yes, he certainly does. I imagine you’ve seen all sorts of things. By the way, I’m sorry you were set on fire last year.” She gave the fake Professor Snape a look of regret. 

“As old as I am, I’m surprised it hadn’t happened before then,” the room said raising one eyebrow. “And yes. I’ve seen many things. Good, bad, boring, …and naughty,” it…(he?) said looking up at her. She couldn’t help but blush. Gods, that voice. “Sit,” he motioned to the couch next to him.

“Sir, if you really are a Sir that is, can I ask you a question?” she hesitantly said while sitting on the edge of the couch far from the Professor Snape illusion.

“I’m don’t have a sex. I’m a room,” he said rolling his eyes at her. “You can call me Sir if that’s what you fancy though. And yes, ask away.” 

Turning toward him slightly she asked, “When no one is in here, what do you become?”

The room, embodied by the transient form of Professor Snape, gave her a small smile and leaned toward her. She had never seen Professor Snape smile, and it gave her a flipping feeling in the pit of her stomach. She was seeing something she felt no one had ever seen; something she wasn’t supposed to see. He quietly replied, “What makes you think I exist when no one is in here?”

Hermione would have to ponder the philosophy behind that later. “That was a silly question. Forgive me.”

He waved her off, “Enough about me. I am here for you. Remember?” he leaned back against the couch again far more relaxed than she had ever seen her real professor.

“Right,” she said looking down at her bag. “Do you really think you can help me with this? I mean, do you know anything about…”

“If you require it, I will know,” he offered gently. “Why are you so far away? Am I not what you needed?” he asked looking down at his new body.

“No, it’s brilliant magic. Beautiful magic,” she let her eyes roam over him once more. “I’m just scared.” She reached down and picked up her bag and placed it on the coffee table in front of them.

He nodded and Hermione noticed the lights dim. She had to wait for her eyes to adjust before she could make out his shadowed face again. Feeling more comfortable, she scooted nearer.

“Good girl,” he purred looking over at her.

Oh gods! An embarrassing level of excitement was quickly forming within her. “Well, I bought some things today. I’m not very experienced, you see. Sexually I mean,” she said opening her bag. She bit at her lip out of habit, and pulled the items out of her bag. “The lady who helped me was wonderful, but I feel a bit overwhelmed looking at this stuff.”

“Then perhaps you should make yourself comfortable first,” he suggested. 

Hermione felt the room grow warmer and got the hint that he was telling her to remove some of her clothing. “Right,” she agreed and started unbuttoning her jeans. She stood to slide them down, but she paused looking at the image of Professor Snape watching her with interest. “He won’t know, will he? The person you’ve transformed into?” she asked fearfully.

“None the wiser,” he said with his eyes still fixed on her hands at her zipper.

She took a deep breath, kicked off her shoes, and slid her pants and panties down. She sat back on the couch, much closer to him this time, and removed her socks. Feeling his eyes burning into her skin, she decided to leave her shirt on for now. Sitting on a couch next to Professor Snape, real or not, without her pants on, had her trembling with anxiety. “Can I touch you?” she asked hoping not to offend him.

“I’m not a physical being, so no. You can try if you like, though,” he offered looking apologetic.

Hermione reached over to touch his thigh closest to her. Her hand passed through him without any sensation of what she was seeing. Too bad, she thought. “Still a damn good bit of magic if you ask me,” she smiled at him brightly. He nodded, and she looked back at the table with her new purchases on it. “Where should I start?”

“This one,” he motioned to the small box containing the clit stimulator. “But open this one, so it’s ready for you,” he pointed to the dildo she bought. “Go ahead and clean them as well.”

“Okay,” she replied opening both boxes. Hermione sat back on the couch with the clit stimulator in her hand.

“Good. Now lean back and put your head on the arm of the couch. Put this leg up here,” he said indicating for her to put her right leg up on the couch leaning it against the back cushion. “Put your other leg over the side with your foot on the floor. Yes, just like that,” he approved gazing down at her with his eyes glittering.

Hermione almost squealed in discomfort. She had never been on display like this, but, then again, she wasn’t even sure if she was then either. 

“Okay, you’re going to want to hold that on your clit,” he told her. “And then turn it on.” He watched her expectantly.

Hermione looked at him as she reached down to touch the toy to her clit. Once she turned it on, she jumped in surprise at the stimulation and pulled her other leg up onto the couch to close them together reflectively.

“N-nn, No,” he forced out through clenched teeth. “K-keep them open.”

Hermione looked at him curiously but complied. Holding the toy so that it was barely touching her, she relaxed back on the couch. The sensation was teasing, and the look of awe on his face sent a rush of blood to her genitals.

He turned his temporary body toward her more and watched as she became flush with arousal. “T-take off your shirt. And your bra,” he commanded. He watched Hermione sit up and wiggle out of her top and unhook her bra. “Beautiful,” he said. “Now, take the clams and open them. Turn the screws on the joints there. Yes,” he instructed. “Put your nipple between it, and tighten the screw back in place.”

Hermione nodded and held the little pink clam up to her nipple. It only took a few turns of the screw to make it tight enough to keep the clam from falling off. After attaching the other clam, she still wasn’t sure why it was supposed to feel good.

“No. More. Tighten them more,” he said staring at her bare breasts. He watched her follow his command. “More,” he almost growled. When she hissed in pain, he said, “Good. Good girl. The pain will lessen soon, and it will become pleasurable. Now pick up the phallus. Rub it through your slick folds. Get it nice and wet.”

Hermione blushed at his words and picked up the dildo. She slid it up and down her wet slit and rubbed it against her clit. She couldn’t wait any longer to put it inside of her aching walls, so she angled the head toward her entrance and started to push.

“No-,” he said almost sounding disappointed. Hermione looked up at him not understanding. Surely she wasn’t doing this wrong! “The other way. Put your arm behind you and under your leg to hold it.” When she didn’t move, he admitted with a pout, “I-I want to see.”

OH! Hermione blushed prettily. He sure was curious. She removed the dildo and brought it around her leg that was leaning against the back of the couch and angled it back up toward her slit, so she wasn’t blocking his view. She watched him intently as she worked the shaft into her pussy. She couldn’t help imagine it was his, and he had her mewling in no time the way he appeared to be lost in her wonderland.

“Use the stimulator again. Try to keep your hand up out of the way,” he stated.

Randy room! Shit. She picked up the stimulator and turned it on. When she brought it down to her clit with her hand resting on her little strip of pubic hair, she moaned loudly. She couldn’t help but buck up into it, practically humping the air. She still had her dazed gaze trained on his face. He was nodding up and down mimicking her hip movements.

“That’s perrrfect,” he purred seductively. 

Her walks quaked around the shaft, and his mouth fell open slightly. Her clit pulsed like the wrapping of her neighbor’s knuckles on her door telling her to keep the fucking noise down. Her eyes finally fluttered closed, and her bum touched back down on the couch. After several minutes, she had caught her breath and removed the toy. 

When she saw him glance at it, she felt embarrassed by how wet it was. He, however, seemed to be looking at it as if it were a dripping Popsicle on a hot summer day. Deciding that was enough, she scourfied all the items and took the nipple clams off.

“AAHHH!! Haaa-unn,” she moaned. “Ahhh,” she whimpered putting her bra back on. She looked at the man sitting next to her. He had an amused smirk on his face. “You knew that was going to happen. Why didn’t you warn me, tell me take them off before now?”

“The next few days you are going to be sensitive enough to be stimulated just by your shirt rubbing against them. Think of it as parting gift,” he answered as she stood and pulled her pants back on. 

After gathering her things and thanking the room, she snuck back to Gryffindor tower unnoticed.


	3. No Empathy From A Teenage Drama Queen

Two days later, Hermione went back to the Gryffindor common room during the last half hour of her free period. Once she was sure no other Gryffindors were there, she dug through her underwear drawer looking for the clit stimulator she purchased. She was feeling quite tense and wanted to relieve her sexual frustration before she went to potions that afternoon. When she picked up the stimulator, an emerald glint caught her eye.

Hermione doubled checked over her shoulder to make sure she was alone and quickly switched the stimulator the anal plug Blair convinced her to buy. She climbed on her bed and pulled the drapes closed around her. Remembering how she had coated the dildo with her wetness to help ease it in, she began to rub it on her clit. After several minutes, she teased it around her back entrance. She had to try several times to relax enough to work it into her tight hole. 

“Hermione?” Ginny’s voice sounded. “Are you in here?”

Hermione jumped, hurriedly smoothing her skirt down just before her drapes were pulled open. “Oh, Ginny. Hi. I was just,” she said panting, “taking a nap. You frightened me.” She put her hand over her chest. She didn’t have to feign being startled. That was for sure. 

“Hagrid let us out a few minutes early because Jared got his arm stuck in bubbling wonky,” she said with a look of disgust on her face. “It’s about time for potions. I’ll walk with you.”

“Oh, I’m not ready yet. You go on ahead,” Hermione told her.

“It’s okay. I’ll wait,” Gin said sitting down on her bed. 

Much to Hermione’s horror, she was unable to remove the plug before going to potions. They were scheduled for a lecture that day, so at least she didn’t have to be up moving around. Sitting though his class and having to listen to his voice for nearly two and a half hours was torture though, and she spent her time squirming in her seat and worrying about leaving her chair wet. 

Professor Snape had been giving a lecture on how personal ingredients affect brewing, such as hair in a polyjuice potion. At the end of class he passed around cotton swabs instructing them to take a saliva sample for an upcoming potion. Hermione shoved her sample at Ginny once she had sealed and labeled it, so she could leave immediately. She nearly ran for the first off the tracks bathroom to soothe her aching clit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione had decided she’d had enough sexual experimentation for a while after that disasters potions class. She had resigned herself to only use such things on the weekends when she wouldn’t be caught or interrupted. It had been a stupid idea, and she should have known better. She just wanted to put it behind her, so she set out determined to immerse herself in whatever potions they were brewing today in class. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Empathy potions are commonly used among healers to better understand their patient’s ailments. They are particularly useful when a patient is in a coma. However, when too frequently used, one may suffer uncontrollable mood swings, numbness in the extremities, and hysteria,” Professor Snape explained in a bored tone. “The instructions are on the board. We’ll be testing them the last twenty minutes of class, so be sure to follow the instructions. 

When her potion was finished, she sat quietly waiting for the rest of the class to catch up. She wondered if the book had more information on this empathy potion, and turned from the instruction section to the lecture corresponding with it. She read: 

The Potion of empathy, when mixed with another's saliva, allows the drinker to feel the physical and emotional experience of the other at the time the saliva was extracted. The potion does not convey thoughts but feelings and physical sensations of another, such as, but not limited to, muscle fatigue, various bodily sensations, sadness, anger, euphoria, and apathy. 

Hermione recalled taking the swab during the last class. Oh no, she thought remembering being painfully aroused. Gods! She looked around the room and saw Professor Snape coming out of the storage area.

“You’ll be using the swab of the student sharing your desk. You should all be finished by now,” Professor Snape said as he headed to the back row. One by one, Hermione watched with horror as Professor Snape found the name of the students at each desk and swirled them around in their potions. The nearer he came to her desk the more she felt like vomiting. There was no other person sharing the desk with her. Would he have a three way switch with the table next to her? She watched him swap samples with the students at the desk adjacent hers, and felt her heart drop. Maybe he won’t make me do it, she hoped.

“Oh,” he said looking at her alone at her desk. With a sigh, he picked up a phial, filled it with the liquid and swirled the swab inside. She watched him walk back to the store room and come out with a clean swab. To her horror, he swabbed the inside of his cheek and dipped it into her phial she prepared. 

“Try not to look so horrified, Miss Granger. It’s insulting,” he sneered.

“It’s not me I’m worried about, Sir,” she replied timidly unable to meet his eyes remembering the plug.

“I assure you, I’ve faced far worse than the emotional turmoil of a teenage girl,” he snarled before downing the contents of the phial. 

Hermione looked at him with wide eyes shaking her head. “I’m sorry, Sir,” she replied meekly and drank the contents of her own phial. 

“Now, that you’ve all taken the potions, you are to sit quietly and observe the effects. I want at least one scroll of parchment on the effects the potion had on you and another discussing what you’ve learned. The potion should have taken effect already for most of you. It shouldn’t be much longer for the rest of you. It will only last an hour, so get to writing,” Professor Snape addressed the class and walked back to his desk. Once beside it, he stopped abruptly seemingly frozen. Hermione watched him shake his head, as if dismissing a silly thought before taking a seat. 

Although she was horribly embarrassed, she couldn’t stop herself from watching him. He cleared him throat as he dipped a quill in ink to mark a stack of essays. A pinkish tint appeared on his cheeks, and he mindlessly tugged on the collar of his undershirt peaking out of his robes. He shifted in his seat. Suddenly hunger was gnawing at her. Hell, she’d just eaten only two hours ago. Oh, she realized the potion was kicking in. He was hungry…and bored apparently. Professor Snape closed his eyes and rested his head in his hands. Ha, she thought. Yep, told you so, professor. She knew she should be embarrassed, but apparently Professor Snape’s collected demeanor was coming through in the potion. She watched him shift uncomfortably in his chair a second time. Then a third. Finally he looked up at her bored expression reflecting his own feelings when he had taken the swab.

“Seriously, Miss Granger?” he whispered somewhat breathlessly pinching his eyebrows together. 

Thank gods she was nearest his desk, and no one else heard that. She almost felt badly for him. Almost. Feeling more him than herself she simply shrugged at him and gave him a knowing smirk. Fifteen more minutes of class. This ought to be fun, she thought.

Although, she was sure the potion was dampening her amusement of Professor Snape’s plight, she was entertained enough. He kept his head down, and she noticed that his knuckles, gripping the arms of his chair, were growing whiter with each passing minute. With a huff, he cast a tempus charm and sighed. Five minutes left still, Professor, she thought.

“Everyone out!” he barked, “Class is dismissed.” He glared at Hermione daring her to say even one word.

She didn’t fall for it, but she decided to take her sweet time packing up her bags. Hermione left the potions classroom wondering if he was going to ward the door and stroke himself to orgasm as she had in the bathroom, or if he would be heading for a cold shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snape obviously would not have needed to drink her potion, but there really isn't much of a plot here anyway.


	4. The Lord Of The Rim

Hermione was miserable over the next few weeks. Every time she caught Professor Snape’s eye, she blushed crimson. God, what must he think of her? It nearly killed her that he had to assume she had worn that plug to class intentionally. She hadn’t though. She hadn’t, and she couldn’t even tell him that! The thought of made the color drain from her face. ‘Excuse me Professor Snape, I just wanted to tell you that I’m not the kind of girl who wears an anal plug while walking around the school to make her life more exciting. No. I’m the kind of girl who gets caught using one in her dorm between classes and can’t manage to pull it out of her ass before she gets to class!’ What a nightmare, she thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While she was brewing an energy elixir, Professor Snape came around to peer into her cauldron. Without looking up at her, he said, “Remain after class, Miss Granger.”

“Yes, Sir,” she sighed. She knew it was only a matter of time before she could no longer avoid him, but why did that time have to be now? She waited as the rest of her class finish packing up and went along their merry way. Oh, what she wouldn’t give to be merry. They were all taking good old Saint Nick for granted like a room full of Holden Caulfields, while she sat in her stool like Tiny Tim. Oh, it was less fair than that even because after all was said and done, she’d be the one hauled off to a mental institution instead of all of them. Her mind kept screaming, warning: nervous breakdown approaching!

As soon as the last student walked through the door, Professor Snape spoke while he shuffled the stack of parchment on his desk, “Madam Pomfrey is out of a few potions, and I’m afraid I require assistance getting the order filled by the weekend. Would you be interested in the extra tuition?”

Hermione gaped at him. Yes, she would, but was it a good idea to accept? No. It was a foolish idea and she couldn’t possibly- “Of course, sir,” she responded. Gods! What was wrong with her? She held her breath on the hope that he had put that horrid day behind him. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once Hermione found her rhythm chopping ingredients for the healing paste, some of her nerve racking tension melted away, even though Professor Snape was working on a sleeping draught by her side. They were working in blissful silence, and she was going to do everything in her power to keep it that way. 

“A curious thing happened to me a few weeks ago. I was sitting on the couch in my study reading and the oddest sensation came over me,” he stated not looking up from his cauldron.

Hermione’s tension returned. It was not normal to have this man speak to her so casually. Not normal at all. 

“It was as though I were divided somehow. I felt…fuzzy. It was as if I were in two places at once, while not really being in either place. Have you ever had a dream where you couldn’t move properly? Like you were trying to walk under water?” he asked only glancing up at her briefly.

“Um- once or twice, perhaps,” she admitted nervously. 

“Well, it was like that. What’s even more curious is that I was talking but not of my own free will,” he went on while adding crushed beetroot to his cauldron. “Like I was being forced to read from a script. The words just seemed to come right out of my mouth. I had to concentrate quite hard to override it,” he stated pointedly. 

Hermione furrowed her brow. “That’s interesting,” she told him continuing to slice the fluxweed.

“Just yesterday I came across a documented account of a wizard feeling similarly when his life force was being drawn upon,” he told her while walking past her to the sink to wash his hands. 

She stopped chopping for a moment. No. There’s no way. Is there? “Is that so?” she asked breathlessly. Her sky was turning green, and she had no idea which way to run.

He only hummed in response. When he walked back toward the work table, he stopped behind her and commented, “You’re perspiring, Miss Granger.”

“S’just hot in h-here,” she choked out trying to stay focused on the ingredients she was preparing. She froze as she felt his body come in contact with hers from behind.

He reached around her and undid the clasp on her robe and said, “Perhaps you should take this off then.”

He knows. Oh, god! He knows. He saw. Oh my god he saw everything!

“What’s even more curious is that I saw an object that I don’t see every day, and then I found out that you had such an object. One that I find very odd to bring to school with you, by the way,” he said folding her cloak and setting it on the table next to where they stood. 

“Madam Pomfrey isn’t out of anything. Is she?” she asked him nervously. 

His hands caress up the sides of my arms as he whispers, “not yet.”

“I didn’t know. If I had, I wouldn’t have,” she confessed. “I’m so sorry.”

“I’m not. You gave me quite the show,” he says brushing her hair off to one side, so he could nuzzle into her neck. Hermione tried not to whimper as she thought of him in the Room of Requirements. “Was that the first time you’ve used such an object, Miss Granger? In my classroom?” he asks coming up her neck. The tip of his tongue reached out, just barely tasting the shell of her ear.

Oh! She hesitated before answering, “Yes, Sir.” Oh, please. Please don’t let him be teasing me. It would be so cruel. 

“Mmm,” he slid his hands down her hips and beyond to her thighs. “I’d like to show you something I think you might like,” he whispered bringing his hands back upward catching her skirt bottom and drawing it up with his hands. “That is, if you’re agreeable.”

“I-mm. Uhhho-o-okay,” she stumbled out trying to get some clarity without waking from this sinful reverie. “Ohh,” she exclaimed feeling her insides tingles. She wasn’t sure what that was, but she’d be a damned fool to impede his plan, whatever it was.

He waved his wand beside her, and the ingredients she was prepping disappeared. His hand pressed flat on her upper back guiding her to bed over until her chest lain against the table. Professor Snape’s hands bunched her skirt and pulled it up over her bum.

She was trembling with anxiety and nearly collapsed as he hooked his fingers in her underwear and slid them down to her knees. His touch disappeared, and it confused her until she felt his hands on the backs of her thighs. He’d knelt down behind her and was rubbing her hamstrings coaxingly, slowly working his way up to rest his hands on each cheek of her ass.

She jerked into the table as she felt his lips on her rear and nearly jumped out of her skin when he attempted to pull her cheeks apart gently. She felt a clenching sensation that started mid chest and rolled down to her crotch like a tube of tooth paste one was trying to squeeze the last bit out of. 

“I promise you’re going to love this,” he purred as he slipped his hand up to slide through her dripping sex. She melted back into the bench, and he rewarded her for it. “Good girl,” he said as he circled two fingers around the perimeter of her opening and pushed them inside at an agonizingly slow pace. He curled his fingers away from him to tease her special spot. 

Hermione couldn’t help but moan in pleasure. She felt his free hand pull on one of her cheeks and his hot breath ghost across her tight, puckered hole. Aside from the plug a few weeks ago, nothing had ever come anywhere near there. “Ahhhuh,” she panted as she felt something warm and wet lick at her tender skin. That was his tongue! Good gods! Did people do this? She’d never even heard of such a filthy-“Oh, gods!” she cried as he wiggled his tongue into her hole. She never realized that was even possible. “Ohww,” she sounded into the room as he lapped at and prodded her most sensitive place. 

Hermione was in heaven. Occasionally his tongue would dip down far enough to hit the rim of her wet pussy, which his fingers were still buried in, and he would voice his appreciation of her flavor each time. Soon enough he had her so close to orgasm her teeth were chattering.

She nearly cried as he withdrew from between her globes, but she forgot all about it when she felt his hot erection slip back and forth through her juices. She tried to grind down on it to make contact with her clit, but he pulled away. Hermione felt him spread her cheeks with one hand, and his hot member came in contact with virginal orifice. He leaned into her enough to keep his cock in place without having to hold her cheek, and reached around to unleash an attack on her clit. 

Her body was so confused. Clenching and throbbing pulled her back and forth in a tug of war; orgasm versus prolonged the ecstasy. It was all too much. Professor Snape began working his way into her as he pushed one finger inside her pussy. Keeping her occupied with his finger he pushed in a little further until his head was enveloped within her. 

Hermione felt him add another finger to the mix as he slowly worked his way in. She couldn’t help but squirm under him, and before she knew it, he was buried deep within her ass. She’d never felt full before. Not like this.

The room dissolved around her as he increased his pace to a steady rhythm of thrusts. Her legs trembled with her impending orgasm, and he took the opportunity to spoil them both. As he thrust harder and harder into her, his two fingers in her pussy became three. 

“Aahhhh,” she cried as she was filled by thrusting cock and fingers; their efforts coordinated. One left as the other arrived and they carried on that way like Olympic synchronized swimmers until she was pushed over the edge. She had a locking hold on every part of him that was within her, and he could do nothing to keep from getting swept off his feet by her riptide.

As he pulled out, Hermione felt his hot seed drip down her sex. Professor Snape pulled her panties back up, rubbed them until the wetness soaked through, and pulled her skirt back down over her bum. 

"Next time you feel like learning something new, just ask," he said as he tucked himself back into his trousers. 

"Yes, Sir," she responded as she pulled her cloak back on.


End file.
